


Slaps and Singing

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: The Pretender, You Baby (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Non-Canon Relationship, Pregnancy, Romance, You Baby - Jackie Trent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Lyle are together and Emily is pregnant. What will happen when they have their first fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaps and Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The song is "You Baby" by Jackie Trent.

"Asshole," Emily shouted at Lyle as she threw her milkshake at him. It splashed on to his face a dribbled down his suit as he lifted his hand to wipe it off his eyes and mouth, he didn't like strawberry he was more of a banana person. He looked around at the people passing by in the mall giving him strange stares and whispering to themselves.

"Pregnancy," He said gesturing to Emily's heavily swollen belly, they stared at Emily and him for a few more minutes before they decided there lives were more important, Lyle ran after Emily when he realized that she had walked off on him. He had to figure out a way to win Emily back he knew she wouldn't let this go probably until the child was born and maybe even longer than that. Emily walked into a females shoe shop as he ran passed a band that was playing and he had an idea.

He walked up to the band as they set up for the next song; he knew they were busking for money by the black box at the front of the small stage and not to well by the looks of it.

"How would you like to make an easy five hundred bucks," he stated to them as they looked up to him when they heard about the money,

"What do you have in mind?" the drummer asked.

Lyle looked at him and smiled at the man's enthusiasm, this would definitely get a kiss from Emily or another milkshake, hopefully banana this time.

Lyle stood up on stage as a crowd began to form recognizing him form the milkshake incident, Lyle smiled as he held the microphone in him hand- he always loved a good crowd to make things more exciting. Emily was at the front of the store looking at some expensive yellow wedges that she would make him pay for.

"Emily," Lyle said over the microphone looking to her as she raised her head and got up walking to the front of the stage with an angry look pasted on her face "This ones for you baby," he said as the music begun to play.

Oh you know I've been wanting you

"My whole life threw," he smiled at Emily as he sung the next verse knowing she had no idea what to do or how shameless he really was.

I'm gonna live and die for you

Baby, baby now you're gonna know

All the ways I plan to thrill you so

You're gonna see

There's a lifetime of love in me

"Just for YOU BABY," he sung as he pointed to Emily and people laughed getting out there wallets and throwing coins into the black box.

You baby, you baby

Baby just for you

aha ha only you

Only you could have made me 

Wait this long wanting your kiss

Now you're really mine

"I'll make up for all the time," the crowd laugh and cheered as he continued to sing and Emily continued to look up at him dumbfounded.

Baby, baby now that it's alright

I'm gonna hug and kiss you every night

You're gonna see that I've saved up all the love in me

Just for you baby

Only you aha ha only you

Mmm yeah baby

You baby, you baby

Only you, aha ha only you

Ooo no body else is ever gonna do

For me baby

You baby, you baby

Only you aha ha only you

As the song finally ended the crowd clapped and cheered as he stepped off the stage and took a step to Emily who had a blank face, he smiled expecting the unexpected. She razed her hand and slapped him across the face then walked off forgetting she still had her yellow wedges that she forgot to pay for. He looked to the crowd that looked at him and shrugged as he ran after Emily again hearing whispers form the man talking to each other "brave man."

When he finally caught up to he she turned around and hugged him rapping her arms around his neck as he in turn rapped his around her chest.

"If you really want cheese cake for dinner than, okay," he finally gave in as she kissed him. The things you do for love.

~Fin~


End file.
